Ouran Highschool Host Club
by keki07
Summary: Una nueva alumna llega a Ouran. Haruhi y ella tienen un pasado común pero nadie lo conoce aún. Sara, la nueva alumna, empieza a juntarse con el Host Club y se une a sus aventuras. Amor/Diversion/Aventura/Drama. (Triangulo amoroso)
1. Chapter 1

**Algunas cosas que deberías saber antes de leer esto . El tiempo que lleva Haruhi en el Host Club es lo del anime. Se que tiene un manga y eso pero eso es como si no hubiera pasado. Bueno espero que os guste y porfavor comenten!**

* * *

**Una nueva alumna llega a Ouran. Haruhi y ella tienen un pasado común pero nadie lo conoce aún. Sara,la nueva alumna, empieza a juntarse con el Host Club y empiezan las revelaciones. Kaoru x OC , Hikaru x Haruhi , Tamaki x Haruhi.**

**Capitulo 1 :**

Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru estaban saliendo de su clase cuando oyeron el jaleo del pasillo.

\- ¿ A que vendra tanto alboroto? - Pregunto Haruhi algo extrañada.

\- Ni idea - Respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia donde venía el alboroto. Entonces descubrieron la causa de tal. Una chica , mas o menos igual de alta que Haruhi, estaba en los pasillos. Tenia el pelo un poco mas largo que los hombros de color marron oscuro. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y verde. Era muy guapa y sonreía a la gente que le hablaba.

\- Parece que hay una chica nueva - Dijo Hikaru sin mucha ilusion en su voz.

\- Aunque no entiendo porque tanto alboroto por eso - Dijo kaoru con el mismo tono de voz que su hermano.

Haruhi no dijo nada. Tan sólo se quedo mirando fijamente la escena , como si intentara descifrar un enigma. Entonces algo la saco de su estado de concentración.

\- ¿Haruhi? ¿Eres tú? - Dijo una voz femenina.

La chica nueva salio corriendo hacia donde estaba haruhi. Los gemelos contemplaban la escena extrañados.

\- ¡Vaya! Si eres tu - Dijo la chica cuando llego a donde estaba haruhi.

\- ¿Sara? ¿Eres tu? - Dijo Haruhi sorprendida.

\- ¡Si! ¡Que de tiempo! - Dijo Sara contenta.

\- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? - Preguntaron los hermanos Hitachiin mientras se ponian en medio de las dos chicas.

\- Em , Sara , ¿podríamos hablar en privado?- Pregunto Haruhi ignorando a los gemelos.

-Claro - Respondio Sara.

Entonces Haruhi llevo a Sara a la tercera aula de música. Cosa que tal vez no fue buena idea.

\- Haru-chan , Haru-chan , ¿quien es? - Pregunto Honey sonriente y con su peluche en brazos.

_No se para que he venido_ aqui...(Penso Haruhi)

\- Es alguien con quien me gustaria hablar a solas Honey - Dijo Haruhi lo mas sonriente que podia.

-Si quieres hablar a solas con ella puedes ir alli -Dijo kyoya, frio, señalando una puerta.

-Esta bien - Dijo Haruhi entrando en la habitación con Sara.

Todos los miembros del Host Club miraron entrar a las dos chicas en la sala.

\- La amiga de Haruhi es muy guapa - Dijo Honey alegre.

\- Si - Dijo Tamaki.

\- Es raro que Haruhi tenga una amiga tan rica - Dijo kyoya mientras se sentaba con su libreta.

\- ¿Eh? - Preguntaron los miembros del Club.

\- Esa chica se llama Sara Gray y su padre es extremadamente rico. Su padre es ingles pero vive aqui desde pocos años antes de que naciera Sara. Me pregunto , ¿de que conocera Haruhi a alguien tan rica? -Dijo kyoya mientras seguía escribiendo.

Todos los miembros del host se quedaron perplejos.

\- Kyoya , ¿por que sabes tanto sobre ella? - Preguntaron los gemelos mirandole extrañados.

\- Me informo de las cosas que me interesan - Dijo kyoya con una sonrisa.

Entonces se abrio la puerta y salieron Haruhi y Sara.

\- Bueno espero que podamos quedar algun día - Dijo Sara , aunque no tan alegre como antes.

\- Yo tambien lo espero , bueno adiós - Dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa algo apenada en la cara.

Sara salio de la tercera aula de música. El silencio inundo la sala. Un amargo silencio.

\- ¿De que la conoces Haruhi? - Le pregunto Tamaki a Harahi , curioso.

\- A ti no te importa - Respondio Haruhi de una forma totalmente normal.

Tamaki se fue a un rincon por lo que le habia dicho "su hija".

\- No deberías hablar asi a tu padre... - Dijo Tamaki con la cabeza agachada , apenado.

\- Uno , no eres mi padre , dos , lo siento pero de verdad que esto no te importa. - Dijo Haruhi mirando a través de la ventana.

\- Claro que me importa , ¡eres mi hija! - Dijo Tamaki cogiendo la cabeza de Haruhii entre sus manos.

Hikaru miraba con odio la escena , cosa de la que kaoru se dio cuenta. Kyoya cerro de golpe el potatil que hace poco estaba utilizando.

\- Tamaki deja a Haruhi , si no quiere decirlo que no lo diga.- Dijo kyoya.

Tamaki solto a Haruhi sorprendido por lo que dijo kyoya, y no era el unico que lo estaba, todo el Host Club lo estaba.

\- Bueno creo que me voy ya a casa - Dijo Haruhi - Tengo que estudiar.

Haruhi cogio sus cosas y salio de la tercera aula de música. Todo el mundo se fue llendo a sus respectivas casas, pero Tamaki y kyoya no.

-¿Qué estabas mirando en el portatil kyoya? - Pregunto Tamaki mirandole a los ojos.

\- Algo que seguramente no debería haber visto - Dijo kyoya cerrando de golpe su libreta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Al siguiente día en Ouran...En la tercera aula de música...

\- Las rosas no son nada comparadas con tu hermosura - Dijo Tamaki a una de sus clientas con una sonrisa seductora.

Esa clienta y las demas se derretieron.

Todos los miembros del host club estaban entretenidos con sus clientas. Pero Haruhi estaba mas callada que de costumbre y miraba pensatiba por la ventana.

\- Haruhi, ¿te pasa algo? - Le pregunto una de sus clientas algo preocupada.

\- Oh , no es nada, solo que estoy un poco cansado , pero me alegro de estar con vosotras - Dijo Haruhi con una amable sonrisa a la vez que sus clientas se sonrojaban.

Tamaki se dirigio hacia Kyoya.

\- Kyoya , ¿me vas a decir lo de ayer? - Le pregunto Tamaki.

\- Me temo que esta vez no debería decirselo a nadie, si Haruhi no quiere hablar ahora dejala , ya os lo dira - Dijo Kyoya mientras se recolocaba sus gafas.

-¡Pero no es justo que tu lo sepas y yo no! ¡Soy su padre! - Dijo Tamaki poniendo cara de pena.

-Dejemoslo estar - Dijo kyoya - De momento...

Sin discutir mas Tamaki volvio a su trabajo, aunque algo decepcionado. Las actividades del Host Club terminaron con normalidad y todos volvieron a sus casas.

Haruhi estaba andando de camino a su casa cuando alguien toco su hombro derecho.

-¿Sara? ¿Que haces aqui? - Le pregunto Haruhi.

\- Tenemos que hablar - Dijo Sara , seria.

\- No hay nada mas que hablar , ya hablamos ayer - Dijo Haruhi y empezo otra vez a andar, pero Sara la paro.

\- Ayer no nos dio tiempo de hablar y creo que necesitamos hablar - Dijo Sara.

Haruhi no dijo nada. Ni se movio.

\- Se que es dificil volver a hablarnos y eso ,- Empezo a decir Sara - pero, no soporto estar en la misma clase que tu y que ni siquira me devuelvas la mirada. Si tan solo pudieramos olvidar...

\- No podemos .- le corto Haruhi - Lo siento pero no podemos. No puedo olvidar el porque murió. No digo que no podamos hablar en clase o prohibirte que me mires. Pero no vamos a ser amigas. Lo siento.

Sara se quedo mirandola perpleja. Ella sabia que a la primera Haruhi no la aceptaría. Pero le acababa de dar a entender que lo que ocurrio fue por su culpa.

\- Ya veo que nada ha cambiado - Dijo Sara sonriendo y mirando hacia el suelo . Fue una sonrisa extremadamente triste.- Ayer cuando te vi no parecias decepcionada al verme. Ya veo que si lo estabas. Bueno creo que deberia irme.

Acto seguida se giro y empezo a andar sin mirar atras. Haruhi tambien se giro y empezo a andar. Pero iba lento, como si tubiera un gran peso encima. Y entonces unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Aunque ella deseaba salir corriendo detrás de ella y que todo volviera a ser como en el principio, sabía que no podía serlo.

_Al día siguiente..._

\- Haruhi date prisa tenemos que ir a la tercera aula de música - Dijo Hikaru.

Haruhi se levanto de la silla y salieron kaoru, Hikaru y ella de la clase. Entonces paso por el pasillo Sara, se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y luego las dos desviaron las miradas.

Hikaru y Kaoru se dieron cuenta y no dudaron en preguntar.

\- ¿Pasa algo entre vosotras? - Preguntaron los hermanos Hitachiin.

\- No es nada - Dijo Haruhi dejando claro que no quería hablar de eso.

Entraron el la tercera aula de música y empezaron a entrar las clientas. Entonces entro una clienta nueva.

Era Sara. Haruhi pensaba que le escogeria a ella y le diría que tenían que hablar. Pero no fue asi. Escogio a Tamaki. Solo para ella. Cosa que sorprendio a todo el mundo.

\- Tamaki , antes de que empieces a tratarme como al resto de tus clientas , te digo que te he escogido solo para hablar contigo de una cosa. - Le dijo Sara mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba enfrente a la de Tamaki.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar? - Le pregunto Tamaki extrañado.

\- De Haruhi - Respondio Sara - Supongo que no sabes el porque nos conocemos.

\- No, no lo se.

\- Es un asunto delicado , solo puedo decirte que estabamos muy unidas. Y que paso algo que nos separo. Y a mi me gustaría que me dejara hablarle y decirle lo que pienso. Pero ella no quiere escucharme. ¿Que me aconsejas?

\- ¿Por que me preguntas esto a mi? - Pregunto Tamaki cada vez mas extrañado y además curioso.

\- Porque se que Haruhi y tu sois bastante cercanos.

\- Bueno si , soy su padre - Dijo Tamaki sonriente y levantando la voz.

\- Bueno entonces que me aconsejas - Dijo Sara mirando para otro lado.

Tamaki se puso a pensar . La verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Pero de repente dio con una idea.

\- Mira cuando terminen las actividades del club cerraremos las puertas contigo dentro y entonces Haruhi no tendra mas remedio que hablar contigo. - Dijo Tamaki como si fuera un plan brillante.

\- No me parece bien retenerla aqui sin que ella quiera - Dijo Sara - Pero de acuerdo. Bueno gracias, volvere cuando vayais a cerrar.

Sara se levanto y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando unos gemelos la detubieron dandole un gran susto. Sara por culpa del susto cayo hacia atras tirando un bonito jarron al suelo y rompiendose en muchos pedazos. Sara se quedo tendida en el suelo. Paralizada.

\- Mira mira Kaoru- Empezo a decir Hikaru.

-Parece que ha roto el valiosisimo jarron que tanto nos costo conseguir. - Termino diciendo Kaoru.

\- Yo-yo... - Dijo Sara.

\- Costo 9 millones de yenes - Dijo un frío kyoya atras de la chica , que estaba muy nerviosa - Me parece que vas a tener que pagarlo.

\- Yo-yo... Es que no puedo pagarlo ahora mismo y...

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que no puede pagarlo . Pero tendra que hacerlo de alguna manera.-Dijeron los hermanos Hitachiin al unísono y unas malvadas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros. Cosa que hizo que Sara se asustara aun más de lo que estaba.

\- Pues solo veo una solución - Dijo kyoya - Seras la camarera y la ayudante del Host Club hasta que tu deuda se haya pagado.

Sara se quedo paralizada , ¿Camarera? ¿Ayudante?

\- Pero.. - Empezo a decir Sara antes de ser cortada por Tamaki.

\- Me temo que si no puedes pagarlo no hay otra solución - Dijo Tamaki y luego le susurro al oído - Además si quieres poder hablar con Haruhi es una gran oportunidad.

En eso tenía razón. Asi podría hablar con ella.

\- Esta bien - Accedió Sara algo molesta - ¿Cuándo empiezo?

\- Ahora mismo - Respondió Kyoya con una sonrisa.

* * *

**La historia ira mejorando en los siguientes capitulos. Espero que os haya gustado y porfavor comentaar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Las actividades del club acababan de terminar y Sara estaba agotada. Los gemelos le habían hecho dar vueltas cada dos por tres pidiendo cosas que luego decían que al final no necesitaban y poniendola de los nervios.

Había llegado la hora del (no muy bueno) plan de Tamaki. Las puertas se cerraron de repente y todos los miembros del Host Club , excepto Tamaki y Sara, se sorprendieron.

-¿Por que cierras la puerta Tama-chan? - Pregunto Honey con su conejito en brazos.

\- Haruhi y Sara van a tener una conversación - Dijo Tamaki cogiendo a los demas y llevandolos a sentarse en unas sillas como si lo que fuera a pasar fuera un espectaculo.

\- No se cuantas veces he de repetir que - Empezo a decir Haruhi pero fue cortada por Sara.

\- He pasado por muchas cosas desde entonces . Me senti fatal por lo que dijiste ese día. Acababa de morir y lo primero que dijiste fue que era mi culpa. Y me estube echando la culpa durante bastante tiempo. Pero ella lo único que hizo fue salvarme. Y no es mi culpa. Ella dio su vida para salvarme a mi. Desearía que nada hubiera pasado. Pero si lo ha hecho. Y ella hubiera querido que siguieramos unidas y que fueramos fuertes. Y eso es lo que creo que debemos hacer. Asi que porfavor deja de comportarte asi. - Dijo Sara mirando a Haruhi a los ojos. Una sola lágrima cruzo el rostro de Sara.

Todo el Host Club estaba petrificado. Entonces unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Haruhi. Nadie sabía que hacer o decir. Entonces Haruhi hablo.

\- Lo siento- Dijo mirando al suelo- Desde el momento que te lo dije me sentí mal. Yo tambien quiero que sigamos unidas. Y creo que es lo que mama querría.

Cuando Haruhi dijo la palabra " Mama" todos entendieron de que se conocían y se quedaron todavía mas petrificados. Todos menos kyoya , que lo sabía todo desde el principio.

Esas dos eran hermanas.

Entonces los miembros del Club salieron. No tenían ganas de hacer preguntas y sabían que no era el momento adecuado, asi que se fueron.

_Al día siguiente..._

Todo saldría a la luz.

Haruhi y Sara ambas parecían mas felices. No hablaron nada del tema de ayer hasta que terminaron las actividades del Host Club. Entonces fue Tamaki el primero en hablar.

-Nos gustaría que nos explicaraís todo - Dijo Tamaki mientras se sentaba en una silla con su postura habitual y con un chasquido de dedos hacía que los gemelos le pusieran dos sillas a Haruhi y Sara.

Los miembros del club se sentaron y esperaron a que las chicas hablaran.

\- Esta bien-Dijo Haruhi- Sara y yo somos hermanas... Pero solo de madre.

Todos , excepto kyoya, se quedaron mirandolas sin comprender.

\- Yo naci el 12 de enero, y no mucho después de que naciera yo mi madre tuvo una pelea con mi padre y salió con sus amigas. Las cosas no acabaron bien. Y acabo embarazada, otra vez.- Dijo Haruhi mientras miraba al suelo , no parecía muy cómoda al estar contando eso- Mi madre se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho. Pero mi padre no se enfado porque sabía que ese día ella estaba mal y todo el mundo comete errores. Resultó que con quien se había quedado embarazada era rico y también estaba casado. Despues de unos meses decidieron que la niña se la quedaría él , pero que no se cortaría el contacto. Ella nació el 25 de septiembre. Entonces nos juntamos como si fueramos todos una gran familia. No había rencor ni nada. Nos hicimos muy amigas. El día que nuestra madre murió fue en un accidente. Sara estaba caminando y de repente un coche fue a toda velocidad. Mi madre salto y la empujo y el coche le dio a ella. Murió unas horas después de llegar al hospital. Yo tan sólo era una niña, y eche la culpa a Sara. Y así se termino el contacto entre nuestras familias. -Termino de decir Haruhi.

Todos , esta vez incluido Kyoya, estaban en shock. Honey estaba con los ojos llorosos por la historia y salto a abrazar a Haruhi y Sara.

-¡Que triste! - Dijo Honey con los ojos llorosos- Pero me alegro de que os hayais recoinciliado. Es lo correcto.

Nadie mas se movió. Sara, que había estado callada todo el tiempo, se levanto.

\- Bueno, creo que tras saber nuestra traumática historia ya debeis estar contentos. Asi que creo que es mejor que olvidemos esto y nos vayamos a casa - Dijo Sara- Se esta haciendo tarde.

Entonces los gemelos se levantaron y fueron tan "delicados" como siempre.

\- Entonces, ella estando casada..- Empezo diciendo Hikaru.

\- Te tuvo a ti...-Siguio diciendo Kaoru.

\- Es como si fueras una bastarda ¿no? - Preguntaron los dos a la vez siendo tan poco delicados como siempre.

Sara los miro con una cara asesina que nadie sabía que tubiera.

\- Tal vez lo sea , ¿algun problema con eso? - Pregunto sin dejar de mirarles.

-¿¡Que!? No,no...- Dijeron a la vez los gemelos un poco asustados , raro en ellos.

\- Ah, bien - Dijo Sara volviendo a sonreir.

-Bipolar...- Susurraron Hikaru y Kaoru.

Sara no hizo caso al comentario, aunque se entero. Los demás aún seguían en shock , aunque no tanto. Entonces Tamaki se levanto.

\- Esto quiere decir... ¡Que tambien eres mi hija! - Dijo lanzandose a abrazar a Sara.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo único que dijo ella intentando escapar de Tamaki.

\- Yo no soy tu hija, asi que tampoco lo es ella - Dijo Haruhi, fría.

\- No deberías decir esas cosas, a tu papa le dule mucho - Dijo Tamaki poniendose de rodillas teatralmente.

Con un gran ruido Kyoya se levanto de su silla dio unos pasos y se recoloco las gafas.

\- Bueno ,creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa, se esta haciendo tarde- Dijo Kyoya.

Entonces los miembros del Host Club salieron de la tercera aula de música.

_En el coche de Tamaki con kyoya de camino a sus casas..._

\- Fuiste tu quien hizo que Sara rompiera el jarron ¿verdad?- Pregunto Tamaki a Kyoya.

\- Tal vez- Respondió él , sonriendo.

\- ¿Por que lo hiciste? No veo nada que pueda ser un "merito" para ti - Dijo Tamaki.

\- Quien sabe, tal vez si haya algún merito - Dijo Kyoya sin dejar de sonreir.

* * *

**Bueenoo! Hasta aqui este capitulo. Espero que os guste y comentaad porfavoor, en el siguiente capitulo ya empiezan mas los romances y demas. Y una cosa, ¿cual de los gemelos queréis que se enamore de Sara? ¿O algun otro host?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

_Al día siguiente en Ouran... (POV Sara)_

Las actividades del club acababan de empezar. Todos estaban con sus clientas. Yo estaba repartiendo los dulces.

-¡Sara! - Me llamo Honey- Traeme unos dulces, porfavor. -Dijo dulcemente.

Cogi cinco dulces porque sabía que Honey comía muchos dulces y rápido.

-Toma - Le dije sonriendo.

Antes de poder decir nada mas se había comido el primer dulce, parecía un gran monstruo comiendo personas de una en una sin ni siquera masticarlas. Sus clientas le miraban asombradas.

\- ¡Oh Honey-sempai que mono eres! - Dijeron todas a coro.

_¿Os parece mono que se coma los pasteles a la velocidad de la luz? A mi mas bien me da un poco de miedo. _Me pregunte a mi misma._ A ver no digo que no sea mono, es monisimo, pero eso exactamente no es algo muy adorable._ Mire a Haruhi. La verdad es que lo hacia muy bien. Sus clientas estaban encantadas con ella, bueno quiero decir él. Hemos tenido que fingir que somos primos. Y claro se supone que es un chico. No se como kyoya ha hecho que en el registro del instituto ponga que es un niño y que somos primos. Si deciamos nuestra historia Kyoya decía que traería mala fama el club , por eso se invento lo de primos.

Vi como Tamaki se acercaba a Haruhi y empezaba a abrazarla diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de ser su padre y blah blah blah. Todo eso porque había hecho una maniobra rara con las clientas o algo asi. No me entere muy bien.

Suspire , ¿como he podido acabar aqui? ¿como pude ser tan torpe para tropezar? Ahora tendre que estar haciendo esto..¡toda mi vida! Por lo menos no han preguntado el porque no puedo pagar...

\- ¡Sara! Unos dulces por aqui - Gritaron los gemelos .

Y esos dos... Son demonios. Cogi los dulces y se los lleve.

-Aqui tenéis - Dije intentando sonreír.

-Mmm... Estos no nos gustan.- Dijo el que yo creo que es Kaoru.

\- Trae otros- Dijo el que yo creo que es Hikaru.

Obedeci aunque refunfuñando. Desde que empece no han parado de hacerme la vida imposible. Deje los dulces encima de la mesa que tenían delante.

\- Muy bien, estos nos gustan mas - Dijeron los dos a la vez sonriendo.

Yo tan solo mire para otra parte y empece a andar, pero entonces me agarraron y antes de que pudiera hacer nada estaba sentada en medio de ellos dos.

\- Pero que- Empece a decir yo hasta que el que creo que es Hikaru me agarro la barbilla y la levanto suavente hasta estar muy cerca de mi.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres muy linda - Empezo a decir él.

\- Podrías ser... - Dijo el otro.

\- Nuestro nuevo juguete - Dijeron los dos a la vez a la vez que me abrazaban, sonreian seductoramente y salían rosas. _¿De dónde salen estas rosas? Y,¿a que se refieren con juguete?_

Pude ver a sus clientas sentadas en frente gritando y diciendo trio amoroso o algo así. No se entendía muy bien lo que decían cuando gritaban todas juntas y tan excitadas.

\- No soy el juguete de nadie - Dije con indiferencia mientras me miraban sin dejar de sonreír- Bueno creo que debería seguir trabajando.

Me levante y segui trabajando.

Las clientas ya se habían ido y estabamos recogiendo. Entonces se oyo un tremendo ruido. Y una plataforma salió de la nada con una chica riendo de forma extraña.

\- ¡Ho-ho-ho-ho! - Dijo ella.

_Parece Papa Noel... _Pense yo mientras miraba la escena extrañada.

\- A ver, chicos , no se vosotros pero yo voy a hacerle un pequeño test a esa chica antes de siga trabajando aqui - Dijo ella señalandome.

Sin palabras. Aqui todo el mundo esta loco. Ella salto de la plataforma y se dirigió hacia mi con una lista de papel. No se como pero una silla apareció detras mía y un sofa delante donde se sento el Host Club y la chica esa.

\- Vaya Renge, que de tiempo que no te veiamos.- Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¿Que es eso de un test?- Preguntaron los gemelos.

\- Solo unas pequeñas preguntas - Respondio la chica que ahora se que se llama Renge. Miro el papel. - Nombre entero.

\- Sara Gray- Dije algo irritada. No suelo ser malaje ni nada, es mas suelo ser muy alegre, pero esta gente me saca de mis casillas.

-¿Edad?- Pregunto ella.

\- 16 - Dije.

-¿Color favorito?

\- Azul y verde , me gustan los dos por igual.

\- ¿Comida favorita?

\- El chocolate cuenta como comida , ¿no?

\- Si.

\- Pues el chocolate.

\- ¿Animal favorito?

\- Gato.

\- ¿Has cometido algun delito?

\- No.. - Dije mirandola extrañada. ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Tengo 16 años y tan solo soy una niña, que podría haber hecho. Y si hubiera hecho algo claramente no se lo diría como si nada.

\- Numero de hermanos.

\- Cuatro...- Mire a Kyoya que me miraba fijamente y me di cuenta de mi error - Quiero decir... Tres.

\- Sus nombres.

\- Mary y Bast.

-¿Cómo sabemos si se apaga la luz de la nevera cuando la cerramos?

\- ¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa?

\- ¿Has tenido novio?

\- No es de tu incumbencia. - Dije molesta.

\- Tu sueño o meta.

¿Sueño? ¿Meta? No estoy segura de cual es... ¿Que digo? Es mas, ¿¡por que estoy respondiendo a sus preguntas!?

\- Aun no estoy segura de cuál es - Dije mientras me levantaba - Bueno ¿ya has terminado con tus preguntas?

\- Pues si- Dijo mientras terminaba de escribir algo. - Bueno, goodbye!

Salió corriendo a la plataforma y se fue riendo de la misma manera que antes.

\- Bueno, mis subditos- Dijo Tamaki sonriente - He pensado que para conocer mas la cultura plebeya, deberíamos visitar un parque de atracciones que han montado aqui cerca durante una semana donde van todos los plebeyos porque todo es muy barato.

\- ¿Cuando? - Pregunto Honey sonriente. La verdad es que era muy adorable.

\- Hoy mismo. Es viernes por lo que no hay motivo para tener que volver pronto. - Dijo Tamaki sonriente. Parecía muy satisfecho con su idea para conocer mas la "cultura de plebeyos"

\- Ni hablar- Dijo Haruhi - Tengo que estudiar.

\- Oh vamos Haruhi , podría ser divertido - Le dije sonriente. No me hacía mucha gracia ir con el Host Club, pero hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con Haruhi y no pensaba desaprobechar la oportunidad.

\- Decidido - Dijo Tamaki - ¡Nos vamos!

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustadoo! Y una cosa , estoy pensando en un triangulo amoroso entre Kaoru,Sara y Hikaru. Ya se, a Hikaru le gusta (o le esta empezando a gustar) Haruhi . Pero esta claro que al final Haurhi y Tamaki acabaran juntos y me da pena el pobre Hikaru xD**

**Aunque no se con quien se quedara al final Sara. Pero bueno eso ya se vera. COMENTAD PORFAVOOR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de nada, tengo que aclarar que los capitulo 16, 19 y 21 es como si no hubieran capitulos 19 y 21 los hare igual excepto que aparecera Sara y eso.**

**Capitulo 5:**

\- Pero yo no traigo ropa para salir - Dije yo. No pensaba ir a la feria con el uniforme.

\- Lo mismo digo - Dijo Haruhi.

Los gemelos aparecen detras nuestra con unas malvadas sonrisas en sus caras.

\- De eso nos encargamos nosotros-Dijeron a la vez.

Entonces de repente salieron muchisimos maniquis con ropa de mujer.

\- Yo creo que a Haruhi le quedaría bien esta falda y esta camiseta con estos zapatos - Dijo creo que Hikaru.

\- Si ese conjunto esta bien para Haruhi. - Dijo creo que Kaoru.

\- Si vamos a un parque de atracciones no me pienso poner falda. Podría levantarse con el viento y las atracciones- Dijo Haruhi un poco irritada.

\- Por eso queremos que te la pongas - Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Entonces Tamaki apareció de la nada.

\- Mi hija no va a ir con una falda enseñandolo todo. -Dijo Tamaki serio, regañando a los gemelos.

\- Oh vamos Tamaki , sabemos que te gustaría.- Dijeron los gemelos a la vez sonriendo.-Lo que pasa es que no quieres que nadie mas vea a Haruhi... Sabemos que en verdad eres un pervertido...Y ademas egoista...

\- ¡Eso es falso! - Les dijo Tamaki un poco sonrojado y enfadado.

_Me parece que a Tamaki le gusta mi prima..._Miro a Haruhi que obserba la escena irritada. _¿Se habra dado ella cuenta? _Seguramente no...

\- Bueno pues Haruhi se pone estos pantalos y esta camiseta - Dijeron los gemelos y luego me miraron a mi. Me dio un escalofrío.

\- Y a ti... - Empezo a decir creo que Hikaru sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Te vas a poner algo muy especial...- Dijo creo que Kaoru sonriendo maliciosamente.

Rapidos como el viento cogieron un conjunto y me arrastraron a los vestidores.

\- Ponte esto - Dijeron a la vez.

\- Esta bien , ¡pero vosotros dos fuera! - Dije mientras los expulsaba del camerino.

Empece a desvestirme y a ponerme lo que me habían traído. Era un pantalon corto ajustado negro y una camiseta rosa claro muy bonita. Tambien unos zapatos rosas del mismo color. La verdad que era muy bonito el conjunto y me quedaba bien. Aunque los pantalones son bastante cortos...

Pero bueno, seguro que si digo que este no me gusta me traen un conjunto peor, asi que me aguanto con este.

Salí del camerino y me encontre a los gemelos esperandome. Pude notar como se agrandaban sus ojos al verme.

\- ¡Vaya! Estas muy guapa. - Dijo Kaoru. Creo que ya se diferenciarlos mas o menos. Kaoru tiene unos ojos mas amables y sus movimientos son menos...maleducados o groseros... No se explicarlo bien.

\- Si , estas muy guapa... - Dijo Hikaru sin parar de mirarme y sonriendo.

\- Mmm... Gracias - Dije sonriendo.

Entonces apareció el resto del Host Club. Todos me miraban.

\- Vaya estas muy muy guapa. - Dijo Honey con su conejito en brazos y sonriendome.

-Si - Dijo Mori.

\- Gracias Honey.- Le dije yo devolviendole la sonrisa.

Entonces vi a Haruhi con el conjunto que le habían dado los gemelos. Era muy bonito también. Un pantalon por las rodillas vaquero y una camiseta rosa oscuro.

\- Vaya Haruhi, te ves femenina - Le dijeron los gemelos.

\- Es que soy una mujer - Dijo ella mirando para otro lado.

Tamaki la miraba fijamente. Entonces salió de su trance.

\- Bueno ya podemos irnos - Dijo Tamaki.

_En la feria..._

Llegamos y pude estar mucho tiempo con Haruhi. Hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con ella y las dos nos lo pasamos muy bien. Nos montamos en dos atracciones,en las que Haruhi grito mucho, compramos algodon de azucar, dimos un paseo y charlamos. También le conte la causa de por que no pude pagar el jarron. Se quedo un poco extrañada. Y le dije que no se lo contara a nadie.

\- Oye tengo una idea. - Me dijo Haruhi.

\- ¿Cuál? - Le pregunte curiosa.

\- Podrías quedarte entre semana a dormir en mi casa. Vives bastante lejos del instituto y tienes que gastar mucha gasolina, si entre semana te quedas a dormir en mi casa podras ahorrar un poquito y no tendrías que levantarte tan temprano. - Dijo Haruhi sonriente.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Me encantaría - Le dije sonriente. Todo empezaba a ser como antes.

\- No hay de que. Preguntale a tus padres cuando llegues hoy a tu casa y si eso el domingo ya vienes y te quedas a dormir - Me dijo.

\- Vale - Le dije sin parar de sonreir.

Entonces se acabo nuestro tiempo juntas. Habíamos conseguido despistar al Host Club para pasar un poco de tiempo solas, pero nos acababan de encontrar. Tamaki nos abrazo.

\- ¡Mis hijas! No deberíais escaparos así , pense que os habían raptado - Dijo Tamaki teatralmente.

\- Quería llamar a la policia pero os vimos a lo lejos y Tamaki salió corriendo a por vosotras. - Dijo kyoya ajustandose sus gafas.

\- Eres un exagerado - Le dijo Haruhi a Tamaki- Tan solo queríamos estar un tiempo solas.

Dos brazos se colocoran alrededor de mis hombros. Los gemelos.

\- Nuestro juguete no debería escaparse asi como asi sin nuestro permiso - Dijo Kaoru.

\- Te mereces un juego de castigo - Dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

\- No soy vuestro juguete. - Les dije yo.

\- Si lo eres y ahora nos toca pasar tiempo contigo a nosotros - Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme ya me estaban arrastrando lejos de los demas. Pararon en frente de la montaña rusa.

\- ¿Te gustan las atracciones? - Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

\- Si, me encantan - Dije sonriendo olvidando el hecho de que me habían raptado , literalmente. Y entonces me acorde de un pequeño detalle. - Pero no puedo montarme en más atracciones, no me queda mas dinero.

\- Eso no es un problema - Dijo Kaoru.

\- Pagamos nosotros - Dijo Hikaru.

\- No puedo dejar que- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ya habían comprado los tickets y estabamos entrando. Era de tres. Me puse yo en medio y Hikaru a mi derecha y kaoru a mi izquierda. La atraccion empezó a toda velocidad. Cuando estabamos llegando al final unos chorros nos saltaron en la cara. Me fije en las caras de Hikaru y Kaoru y empece a reirme. No lo pude controlar, las caras que habían puesto cuando les dio el chorro eran buenisimas.

Bajamos de la atraccion y aprobeche para mirarme en un espejo. Como llevaba el pelo suelto se había despeinado un poco, por lo que intente arreglarlo con las manos pero fue en vano.

\- Vaya pelos que se te han puesto. - Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo de vuestras caras cuando os dio el chorro. - Dije y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro sin que pudiera controlarlo.

Al principio me miraron con mala cara, pero acabaron sonriendo también. Entonces los dos empezaron a tocar mi pelo.

\- Tienes un pelo muy raro...- Dijo creo que Hikaru.

\- Pero es muy bonito- Termino diciendo Kaoru.

Tenían razón. Mi pelo era algo extraño. No lo tenía rizado, pero si como ondulado. Y mucha cantidad, por lo que era dificil de controlarlo, como ahora.

\- Si, una vez pense en cortarmelo por que así sería mas fácil de controlar - Les dije.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Esta mejor asi - Dijeron a la vez.

\- Si vosotros lo decíis. - Dije sonriendo.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde montandonos en atracciones, todas de tres personas por supuesto; comimos algodon de azucar (segunda vez que yo comía hoy) y luego miramos las tiendas que había por la feria. Nos encontramos con el resto del Host Club otra vez. Pude ver a Haruhi bastante irritada, y con...¿unas orejas de conejo?

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Tamaki sonriente- ¿Donde os habíais metido?

\- Estos dos me habían raptado - Dije.

\- Pero te lo has pasado bien, ¿verdad? - Preguntaron sonriendo. Mas bien no preguntaron, fue como una afirmación. Me quede mirandolos. La verdad es que me había divertido con ellos.

\- Si , me lo he pasado muy bien. - Termine respondiendo mientras les dirigia una sincera sonrisa.

Parece como si no esperaran esa respuesta. Me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos. A veces me da la sensación de que se comunican mentalmente.

\- Sara, no deberías pasar tiempo con esos dos pervertidos.-Dijo Tamaki mientras cogia mi cabeza entre sus manos y me miraba como si fuera el fin del mundo - ¡A saber lo que sus pervertidas mentes estaban pensando hacer!

\- ¡Eh eh! Señor, el único pervertido aqui eres tu- Dijo Kaoru tapandose la con una mano la boca y con una sonrisa diabolica.

\- Te recuerdo lo que paso cuando fuimos a la playa...- Dijo Hikaru de la misma manera.

\- Las cosas deshonestas que intentates hacer a Haruhi...- Dijo Kaoru acercandose mas a Tamaki.

\- Debería darle verguenza señor...- Dijo Hikaru haciendo lo mismo.

\- Ademas, su propia hija...- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Tamaki callo de rodillas.

\- ¡Os equibocais! No hice nada deshonesto ni lo intente - Dijo Tamaki señalandoles.

Siguieron hablando pero no les hice caso y me dirigi a Haruhi.

\- Haruhi, ¿a que vienen esas orejas de conejo?- Le pregunte extrañada.

\- Tamaki las compro y me ha obligado a llevarlas. - Dijo Haruhi irritada.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien mientras yo no estaba? - Le pregunte aunque yo creía saber la respuesta. Con solo mirarla se veía que estaba harta de todo.

\- Mejor sería si hubieras estado tu. - Dijo ella friamente. Cosa que no le gusto a Tamaki , que dejo su tonta pelea y se puso al lado de Haruhi.

\- ¿No te lo has pasado bien con tu papa?- Le pregunto Tamaki con los ojos llorosos.

\- No eres mi padre. - Dijo Haruhi.

_Haruhi puede llegar a ser muy fría y dura..._ Pense yo intentando mirar para otro lado pues ya sabía la reacción de Tamaki. Gritando, llorando y llamando la atención de todo el mundo que pasa alrededor. _¿Por que tiene que ser tan teatral? _

_\- _Bueno chicos, deberíamos volver ya. - Dijo Kyoya.

\- ¡Jo! Yo quería mas algodon de azucar - Dijo Honey en los brazos de Mori con dos algodones de azucar.

\- Acuerdate de lavarte los dientes - Dijo Mori mirando a ningun sitio en especifico.

\- ¡Si! - Dijo Honey sonriendole.

Entonces pense en a que se referían los gemelos con "cosas deshonestas" cuando fueron a la playa. Tamaki sería incapaz de hacer algo a Haruhi. Pero bueno eso ya se lo pregunteré a ella.

Entonces cada uno se fue a su casa. Hable con mis padres y me dejaron ir hoy mismo a casa de Haruhi. Y asi empiezo a quedarme con Haruhi.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os guste y comentad!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lobelia.**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Tercera Persona:**

El Host Club estaba en frente de la casa de Haruhi. Habían decidido hacer una visita sorpresa ya que estaba ahora también Sara.

\- ¡Haruhi y Sara! ¡Vamos a jugar!- Dijeron el Host Club a coro, excepto Kyoya y Mori, medio cantando y sonriendo.

Un hombre abrio la puerta. Tenía cara de poker y un poco de barba. También llevaba el pelo suelto.

Rapidamente el Host Club empezo a andar a la vez que Tamaki hablaba.

\- Disculpe, nos equibocamos de puerta.- Dijo Tamaki.

-¡No! - Grito Ranka mientras iba hacia ellos y los llevaba a la entrada de la casa hechos una bola- Vamos,vamos,vamos.

Ranka se sento y hablo con voz mas grave y apagada que la suya normal.

-Ahora no me digan "rayos, acabo de ver a un okama sin su maquillaje", ¿vale? - Dijo él - Me ha crecido un poco la barba esta noche , ¿saben?

-¡Ah, tienes razon! - Dijo Tamaki y rio poniendo su mano detras de la cabeza - Por supuesto.

Entonces cambio la expresion de su cara a una mas serena y sonrió.

\- Querida Ranka-san. Espero que te vaya todo bien- Dijo Tamaki mientras levantaba una caja en la que ponía regalo.

De repente Ranka tenía unos guantes de boxeo y mientras se levantaba dio un puñetazo a Tamaki en la barbilla. Cogio la caja al vuelo y cuando cayo Tamaki al suelo puso su pie encima de su cabeza. Miro hacia arriba sonriente y un poco sonrojado levantando la caja y riendo.

-¿R-Ranka-san? - Dijo Tamaki levantandose. Pero Ranka volvió a estrujarlo contra el suelo.

-Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Dijo Ranka cambiando totalmente la expresión de su cara y su voz mirando al resto del Host Club. - ¿Como estan? Discúlpenme por mi apariencia indecente. Estoy tan contenta de que hayan venido.- Termino de decir poniendo su mano delante de su boca.

-¿Estan Haru-chan y Sara-chan en casa? - Pregunto Honey inocentemente mientras Ranka empezaba a abrir la caja.

\- Lo siento, Haruhi y Sara no están ahora mismo en casa. - Dijo Ranka - Las amigas de Haruhi han venido a por ella esta mañana y se han ido con Sara tambien a dar una vuelta.

-¿No estan aqui? - Pregunto Honey decepcionado.

Entonces Tamaki se levanto con la cara roja.

-Bueno, incluso Haruhi se va de paseo con sus amigas del instituto medio de vez en cuando para pasárselo bien con ellas- Dijo Tamaki mientras Ranka daba un mordisco a lo que le habían traido.

Empezaron a irse andando.

-Aunque no podíamos haberlo imaginado... - Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-Por eso me oponía a la idea de una visita repentina. - Dijo Kyoya.

-Ah, eso me recuerda que - Dijo Ranka - era la primera vez que veía a las chicas de esta mañana. Bueno, tener unas amigas de tan alta clase; estoy orgullosa de mi hija. Hablamos de las estudiantes de la prestigiosa Academia de Chicas Lobelia que han venido personalmente a por ellas.

De repente el Host Club paró de andar y dio inmediatamente la vuelta. Cuando Ranka se dio la vuelta la mano de Tamaki le paro.

-¿¡Que has dicho!? - Pregunto Tamaki.

Ranka se dio la vuelta.

-¿¡Lo - Empezo a decir Kaoru con cara de pánico.

\- be - Dijo Hikaru tambien con cara de pánico.

\- li - Dijo Tamaki el mas asustado de todos.

\- a!? - Dijeron los tres a la vez moviendo sus bocas de forma rara.

-¿Huh? - Dijo Ranka.

_En otra parte...Las chicas de Lobelia..._

Chicas gritaban, rojas, por las chicas del Zuka Club que andaban hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban Haruhi y Sara.

**POV Sara:**

Se oyo una voz fuera del vestidor.

\- Chizuru - Empezo a decir - ¿Dónde estan ellas?

\- Las he dejado cambiandose en los vestidores. - Dijo otra voz.

De repente una de las chicas que nos había raptado (de verdad , nos habían raptado)abrió la cortina.

\- ¿Os viene bien las tallas? - Pregunto sonriendo.

Salimos de los vestidores con los uniformes que nos habían dado.

\- Encantadoras , doncellas - Dijo la chica mas alta de pelo corto sonriendo.

\- ¡Mira, si estais preciosas! - Dijo otra chica.

De repente empezaron a abrazarnos. Intente escapar del abrazo pero no pude.

\- ¡Toda unas hadas! - Dijeron las tres a la vez.

-¿Por que no te hiciste una estudiante de las nuestras como ahora? - Preguntaron, supongo, a Haruhi. Ya que yo no las conocía de nada.

\- Encantadora - Dijo otra vez la del pelo corto - Como si ese uniforme se hubiera diseñado solo para ti. - Le dijo a Haruhi y la cogio por atras. - Si. Le sientan perfectamente a alguien tan inocente como tú que todavía no han besado.- Dijo tocando sus labios.

_En casa de Ranka..._

**Tercera persona:**

-¿Que hacemos? - Pregunto Ranka con las manos en la cara - ¿Que pasará si el Zuka Club le hace algo indecoroso a Haruhi o a Sara?

Estaban en el salón de la casa. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo menos Ranka que estaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Algo indecoroso? - Le pregunto Tamaki.

-¿De que hablas?- Le pregunto Honey con su conejito en brazos.

\- ¡Como forzar un beso suyo! - Dice Ranka haciendo enfasis en la palabra beso y con un dedo levantado.

\- ¿Beso? - Pregunto Tamaki y se imagino un beso de Haruhi. Por tanto se puso muy rojo y empezó a abrazar a Honey sin parar de mover la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar.

Entonces los gemelos miraron hacia arriba y se pusieron una mano en la barbilla.

\- Pero Haruhi creo .. - Empezo a decir Hikaru.

\- ...Que ya se besó en aquella fiesta del baile...- Dijo Kaoru.

Tamaki paró de repente de abrazar a Honey, y Ranka se quedo mirandolos. Tamaki saco algo parecido a unas vendas de repente y ató a los gemelos.

\- ¿Huh? - Dijo Ranka.

\- ¡No, nada de nada! - Dijo Tamaki sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- ¿No me digas que ocurrió algo indecoroso en el Host Club? - Pregunto Ranka con mirada asesina.

-¡Imposible! - Dijo Tamaki sonriendo mirandole a los ojos- ¡Yo no permitiría que nada indecoroso le ocurriera a mi hija!

Cada vez se acercaron mas las caras mirando fijamente.

\- Como le hayas hecho algo... - Dijo Ranka - ¿Eh? Te arrepenti-

Tamaki se levanto de repente y Ranka callo al suelo.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! - Dijo Tamaki señalando a ningun sitio en especial y sonriendo - ¡Vamos a Lobelia para salvar a Haruhi y Sara!

De repente desaparecieron de la habitación.

_En otra parte con las chicas de Lobelia..._

**POV Sara:**

Las chicas de Lobelia nos seguian abrazando.

\- ¡Doncellas! - Dijeron. Haruhi y yo estabamos muy irritadas. Aunque Haruhi mas que yo.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! - Grito Haruhi.- ¡Paren por favor! - Dijo mientras las apartaba de nosotras.-¿Que significa esto? Expliquense porfavor.

\- ¡Ibamos de camino al super a comprar verdura y entonces aparecieron de repente y nos llevaron con ustedes! - Dije yo enfadada.

**Flashback (10:38 AM)**

Estabamos saliendo de casa de Haruhi. Empezaba a quedarme a dormir todos los días con ella e ibamos a salir a comprar verdura.

\- Vamos saliendo - Dijo Haruhi mientras abría la puerta.

\- ¡Hasta luego Ranka! - Le dije a Ranka sonriendo mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

\- ¡Buen viaje chicas! - Dijo Ranka sonriendo también diciendo adiós con la mano.

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras y de repente dos chicas con el mismo uniforme agarraron a Haruhi.

-¡Objetivo...! - Dijo una de ellas.

\- ¡...Capturado!- Dijo la otra.

¿¡Pero que!?

-¿Eh? ¿Que? - Pregunto Haruhi sorprendida.

\- Vaya, las chicas de Lobelia. - Oi decir a Ranka.

Una limusina negra apareció y bajo la ventanilla. Había una chica con pelo corto y gafas de sol. Esta escena me recuerda mucho al Host Club.

-Bien, traiganla aqui. - Dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- ¡Eh! Esperen, ¿que estan haciendo con mi hermana? - Pregunte yo enojada.

Las tres chicas me miraron con los ojos abiertos. De repente metieron a Haruhi en la limusina y las dos chicas que agarraron antes a Haruhi me agarraron a mi.

\- Que linda doncella - Dijo la del pelo corto - Si eres familiar de Haruhi también te vienes con nosotras.

-¡Si! - Dijeron las dos que me agarraban.

\- Esperen...¡No quieroo! - Dije yo mientras me arrastraban dentro de la limusina.

**Fin del flashback**

\- Entonces esto no tiene mucha diferencia a lo que hace el Host Club - Dijo Haruhi suspirando.

De repente la chica del pelo corto agarro a Haruhi por los brazos.

\- ¡Doncella! ¡No digas eso! - Grito la chica - ¡De todo el mundo nos comparas con esas bestias!

Dijo señalando una imagen (ni idea de donde salio) con el Host Club con caras amorfas y cuerpos grises. Casi se me escapa una risa ante esa imagen.

\- No, mis disculpas. Es normal que estes enfadada- Dijo la chica - Te necesitabamos con tanta urgencia... que incluso te hemos traído con tu pijama puesto.

Sonreí por no reirme. No era su pijama. Y pude ver en la cara de Haruhi que no le había gustado ese comentario.

\- No...Eso era ropa de calle, no mi pijama. - Dijo Haruhi algo irritada.

Por la mirada que le estaba lanzando pude saber que estaba pensando en lo groseras que eran esas chicas. Casi igual o igual que el Host Club.

\- El favor que te pido no es nada mas que esto - Empezo otra vez a decir la chica del pelo corto - Hoy es el "Día Nadesico" y hacemos un espectaculo especial. Hemos estado practicando mucho para este día pero la chica que iba a actuar de protagonista tubo un accidente y estamos en podemos cancelar la actuación de hoy, y por eso...

\- ¡Queremos pedirte,doncella ,que hagas el papel de protagonista!- Dijeron las tres chicas a la vez.

\- ¡No puede ser! Me niego, lo siento - Dijo Haruhi rapidamente y me cogio de la mano y me llevo hasta la puerta. Empezamos a abrir la puerta pero la chica de pelo corto empezo a gritar. Asi que nos giramos y un foco de luz cayo sobre ella.

\- Lo siento no he podido ser tan genial como tu.. ¡Lo siento mama! - Dijo ella de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Benio...

-Benibara-sama..

\- ¿ "Madre" dijo...? - Pregunte yo mirandola.

\- La madre Benio también estubo en Lobelia, fue una gran senpai del Lirio Blanco. Incluso ahora se le venera mucho- Dijo la chica del pelo mas largo.

\- Y especialmente en los espectáculos de este día especial exhibió muchas canciones y obras teatrales maravillosas.- Dijo la otra chica.

\- Benibara siempre ha soñado que un día conseguirá los mismos logros que su madre.- Dijo otra vez la chica de pelo largo.

\- Pero si se cancela esta obra no podrá cumplir su sueño.- Dijo la chica de pelo mas corto mientras se levantaba la chica llamada Benibara.

Me dio pena. Si se cancelaba la actuación no podría seguir su sueño. Mire a Haruhi.

-Tu madre... ¿verdad?- Dijo ella mirando al suelo. Conocía a Haruhi. Al final acabaría participando.

_Con el Host Club y Ranka...En las afueras de Lobelia..._

**Tercera persona:**

-Ahora que sé que fue el Zuka Club quien se llevo a Haruhi y Sara, no puedo quedarme sentado tranquilamente en casa. ¿Saben? El Zuka Club es como el néctar de una flor peligrosa de la que debes tener mucho cuidado. - Dijo Ranka mientras se apoyaba contra el muro.

-¿ Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellas? - Pregunto Honey con su conejito en brazos.

\- No creo que Haruhi ni Sara sean del tipo que se deje llevar por la situación. - Dijo Kyoya.

\- Tienes razón... Kotoko era genial...una mujer que no se dejaba llevar por las emociones.- Dijo Ranka mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Kotoko? - Preguntaron los gemelos.

\- Su fallecida madre. - Explico Kyoya - En muchas formas, Haruhi ha heredado muchos trazos de su madre, Sara también aunque no tanto. Ademas la inspiración de Haruhi es parecerse a su madre.

\- Pero un tiempo después de que nos casaramos...- Empezo a explicar Ranka - Un día encontre mientras limpiaba una coleccion de fotos del Zuka Club.

Todos los mienbros del club pusieron caras de shock.

\- ¿Que hacemos mi señor? - Pregunto Hikaru.

-¿Haruhi y Sara han heredado muchos trazos de su madre, verdad?- Pregunto Kaoru.

-¿Haru-chan esta en bancarrota? - Pregunto Honey meneando los brazos - Lo cierto es que nunca tubo mucho dinero.

-N-No se preocupen. - Dijo Tamaki algo nervioso poniendo su mano en su barbilla - Haruhi tiene la gran fortuna de que es linda.

Entonces pensaron en algo...deshonesto.

\- ¡Kyoya! Consigue unos uniformes de Lobelia. - Dijo Tamaki - ¡No tenemos mas elección que disfrazarnos e infiltrarnos!

\- ¡Denegado!- Dijo Ranka mientras con una patada tiraba a Tamaki al suelo. Empezo a andar encima de Tamaki hasta tener un pie sobre su cabeza. - Para los hombres que no siguen mi camino, vestirse de mujer no es mas que repugnante. ¿Acaso quieres reirte de los pros como yo, eh?

Le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza de Tamaki y apareció una flecha señalandole donde ponía "pro".

\- Escuchen- Dijo Ranka - Si van a infiltrarse en Lobelia, tan solo sigan mi plan. Tengo un plan perfecto.

_Sociedad del Lirio Blanco- Primera sala de Prácticas..._

**POV Sara**

\- Ah Marianne, ¿Cuántas veces he maldito las centenares de noches que no pude verte? - Dijo Benibara.

Estabamos en la sala de práctica. Como sabía, Haruhi participo. Y a mi me dijeron que yo debería cantar. Benibara dijo algo más y entonces Haruhi dijo su única frase.

\- Frederick-sama - Dijo Haruhi. Parecía un robot o un disco rayado siempre repitiendo lo mismo. No podrían haber escogido a alguien peor para ser el protagonista.

**Tercera Persona:**

Los chicos del Host Club y Ranka estaban mirando por la ventana la escena.

\- Oye, oye, ¿Haru-chan y Sara-chan estan ahi? - Pregunto Honey.

Ranka, Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru estaban mirando por la ventana y Honey detras de ellos.

\- Si - Respondio Tamaki - Parece que está interpretando a la protagonista de una tragedia. Pero...

\- Habla como un robot... - Dijeron Ranka, Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru a cuatro patas. - Un daikon impresionante..

\- Es tan mala que cualquier ayuda sería inutil - Dijo Ranka.

-¿Por que nadie le esta señalando eso? - Pregunto Hikaru.

\- Parece que es su única línea... - Dijo Tamaki.

\- Ah pero parece que ahora Sara va a cantar... - Dijo Kaoru.

\- Ah, Sara es una experta en música. Toca la viola, la guitarra, la flauta travesera y un poco el piano. Y canta como los angeles. A parte sabe bailar también muy bien.

El Host Club se quedo mirandolo sorprendido. Nadie sabía eso. Y entonces empezo a cantar. Tenía una voz muy bonita y dulce. Hikaru , Tamaki y Kaoru la miraban un poco sonrojados y Ranka sorprendido.

\- Oigan, novatos - Dijo una voz femenina detras de ellos y se dieron la vuelta - ¡Si quieren unirse a la sociedad Benibara entonces no se muevan del grupo!

Se levantaron de golpe y se pusieron rígidos como si estubieran en el ejército.

\- ¡Como fan de Benibara-sama deben actuar de un modo que no sea vergonzoso en todo momento!- Dijo otra vez la misma chica de antes, que tenía unas gafas y el pelo corto. - Bien, vamos a unir nuestras voces y a practicar nuestros saludos."¡ Benibara-sama, esfuérzate mucho hoy también!"

El Host Club se puso en frente de las fans de Benibara con las manos apolladas en las rodillas.

\- ¡Benibara-sama, esfuérzate mucho hoy también! ¡Benibara-sama, esfuérzate mucho hoy también! ¡Benibara-sama, esfuérzate mucho hoy también! - Dijeron todos a la vez.

\- Ranka-san, ¿esto era tu plan perfecto para infiltrarse? - Pregunto Tamaki a Ranka al oído.

\- Si quieres acercarte al Zuka Club, primero debes hacerte amigo de sus fans. - Respondió Ranka.

\- Bien, ahora descansen - Dijo la chica de las gafas de antes.

Hikaru, Kaoru y Honey calleron al suelo. Se acercaron dos chicas.

\- Oye, ¿y que les parece? - Pregunto una.

\- ¿Que parte de Benibara-sama les gusta más? - Pregunto la otra.

Ranka se puso delante de Tamaki.

\- ¡Si! - Dijo el sonriente y con una mano en el moflete - Absolutamente me gusta ese fino movimiento del cuerpo, su voz cuando canta, la forma de su cabeza, y su apariencia con esmoquin.

\- ¡Tienes razon! - Dijeron las chicas riendose.

\- Los pros son increíbles no sienten incomodidad ni siquiera cuando hablan con chicas.- Dijeron Tamaki, Hikaru y kaoru.

\- Esta vez la historia es una tragedia, ¿verdad? - Dijo una de las chicas.

\- La "Reminiscencia de la señorita" trata de Frederick, el hijo de un noble, que quiere venganza contra su padre fingiendo que una pistola que no estaba cargada, en realidad, tenía una bala en la recámara y dispara a la novia de su padre, Marianne, delante de él.

\- Vaya, que triste - Dijo la otra chica.

\- Me pregunto que tal le va a la sustituta de Marianne y a la nueva cantante.- Dijo la chica que conto de que iva la tragedia.

\- Si por casualidad, alguna de esas dos echa a perder la obra de Benibara-sama, entonces la " Sociedad de Doncellas de Detrás del Gimnasio" definitivamente irá a por ellas.- Dijo la chica del pelo corto y gafas.

Aparecieron unas chicas con armas y Ranka y Tamaki se quedaron petrificados. Hikaru,Kaoru y Honey se levantaron.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer? - Pregunto Hikaru - Si Haruhi muestra su actuación súper terrible delante de esas chicas...

\- ¿Van a destrozar a Haru-chan? - Pregunto Honey preocupado.

\- ¡No, Haruhi!- Dijo Ranka llorando y con las manos en sus mofletes.

\- Debemos...- Dijo Tamaki y su expresion de la cara se volvio mas dura- Rescatar a Haruhi y Sara de este lugar...

_Teatro de la Sociedad del Lirio Blanco..._

Se colaron en el teatro. Y mas arriba estaba Benibara.

\- Así que al final se han infiltrado el vulgar e incompetente Host Club.- Dijo Benibara- ¡Vamos! ¡Casi es hora de levantar el telón! Hagamos que esta sea una gran obra.

Mas abajo con el Host Club, Ranka se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta Kyoya-kun? - Pregunto Ranka.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, hace rato que no lo veo. - Dijo Tamaki buscandolo con la mirada al igual que el resto del Host Club.

\- Ah, por alli.- Dijo Honey mientras señalaba arriba donde se hacen los efectos de sonidos y luces- Es Kyo-chan.

\- Ese bastardo...- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Sabe como moverse por ahi...- Dijo Kaoru.

De repente todo el teatro se lleno de fans. Se apagaron las luces.

\- Llegados a esto no tenemos mas elección que sacar a Haruhi y a Sara del escenario cuando aparezcan.- Dijo Tamaki.

Se oyeron los aplausos.

\- Son Sara y Haruhi- Dijo Mori.

Aparecieron en el escenario Sara y Haruhi. Haruhi llevaba un vestido rosa y Sara uno verde. Haruhi llevaba el maquillaje muy espeso.

Sara empezo a cantar y Haruhi se quedo a su lado.

\- ¡Ah! - Dijeron el Host Club y Ranka.

-Grueso.- Dijo Tamaki - Tu maquillaje es espeso, Haruhi.

\- Es lamentable - Dijeron los gemelos mientras lloraban al igual que Honey.

\- Rayos - Dijo Tamaki - Ahora mismo voy a por vosotras.

\- Esperate- Le paro Ranka. - Mira la cara de Sara. Hacía mucho que no cantaba y esta mas animada que en la sala de prácticas.

\- Ya veo, si Sara se esta esforzando por voluntad propia y Haruhi también, nosotros no tenemos el derecho de intervenir. Supongo que vamos a esperar a que la obra avance.

La obra siguió avanzando hasta la parte donde Frederick cae al suelo. Sara y las amigas de Benibara estaban en la esquina del escenario.

\- Frederick-sama. - Dijo Haruhi como si fuera un robot.

Benibara cayo al suelo.

\- Esta herida que he sufrido es demasiado profunda despues de todo...- Dijo ella mientras Haruhi la cogia - ¿Mi destino se va a acabar aqui?

\- ¡Frederick-sama! - Dijo Haruhi.

\- Marianne... No siento ningun dolor, ya que estoy abrazada a tu pecho. Ahora mismo siento mucha paz...

Siguió hablando pero el Host Club hizo mas caso a lo que estaban diciendo sus fans.

\- Ahh, la escena del beso... - Dijo una.

\- La escena del beso será un beso falso, ¿verdad?- Dijo otra.

\- Por supuesto, no le daría un beso de verdad... - Dijo otra.

-¿Escena del beso? - Pregunto Tamaki extrañado.- Escena del beso... ¿¡Venganza!?

\- Ah obstante...- Dijo Benibara.- Mi amor por ti...y mi venganza hacia ese hombre no podrán ser eliminados jamás.

Benibara abrio los ojos y miro hacia el público. Entonces Tamaki lo entendió todo. Los focos señalaron al Host Club. Haruhi se levanto.

\- ¿Sempai? ¿¡Papa!? - Dijo ella.

Benibara la cogio.

\- Voy a robarte tu primer beso antes que ese hombre.- Dijo Benibara.

-¿Huh? - Dijo Haruhi.

\- Esa sera mi venganza- Dijo Benibara.

\- Y ya que tenéis una nueva amiguita tendremos doble venganza. - Dijeron las amigas de Benibara agarrando a Sara sonrientes.

Las fans gritaban y Tamaki empezo a andar rapidisimo hacia el escenario.

\- ¡No lo hagas! - Grito Tamaki furioso.- Eso es algo imperdonable. ¡Papa no lo permitirá jamás! ¿¡Banana!?

Una piel de platano apareció de repente y Tamaki callo al suelo antes de poder alcanzar a Haruhi.

\- La victoria es mía- Dijo Benibara mientras aparecía una plataforma y subía con Haruhi.- Ahora besaré los labios de la doncella delante de tí.

-¡Haruhi! - Grito Tamaki.

Benibara acerco sus labios a los de Haruhi.

\- Eso no tiene sentido . -Dijo Haruhi.

Pero Kyoya tenía algo planeado.

\- Oye ¡espera porfavor!- Dijo Haruhi forcejeando con Benibara.

Una pantalla apareció con la imagen del beso de Haruhi.

-¿¡Que!? - Grito Benibara mientras Tamaki estaba en shock.

\- Esto es... ese beso en la fiesta del baile...- Dijo Tamaki nervioso.

\- Si, a Haruhi...- Dijo Hikaru con ignorancia agarrado a Kaoru.

\- Ya le dieron su primer beso...- Dijo Kaoru de la misma manera.

-¡Ha-ru-hi...! - Dijo Ranka muy enfadado.

Ranka empezo a andar muy rápido de la misma manera que Tamaki antes y muy enfadado.

-¡Entre dos chicas!¡Que acto tan lamentable!- Grito Ranka mientras andaba.

Los gemelos aparecieron a sus lados mirandole.

-Y un papa-san okama diciendo eso...- Dijo Hikaru.

-No es ni persuasivo ni nada.- Dijo Kaoru.

-¡Oye Haruhi!- Grito Ranka- Explícate. ¿Que significa esa foto?

Entonces otra piel de platano apareció y Ranka y los gemelos cayeron encima de Tamaki.

-¿Como es posible...?- Dijo Benibara mirando la foto- Doncella, tu...

Benibara intentó cogerla pero ella escapo y miró hacia abajo. Tamaki abrió sus brazos.

-¡Haruhi!- Grito Tamaki -¡Ven!

-¡Doncella! - Grito Benibara mientras veía saltar a Haruhi.

Todo parecía como un cuento de hadas hasta que cayo encima de Tamaki aplastandolo.

-Perdóname, senpai.- Dijo Haruhi.

Entonces Ranka se levanto enfadado y echando humo.

-¿¡Que significa esto, Haruhi!?- Grito Ranka.

Haruhi empezo a correr hacia la dirección contraria pero aparecieron las otras dos con Sara mareada en medio de ellas.

-No dejaremos que escapeis - Dijeron las dos.

\- Por favor, soltadme, me estoy mareando con tantas vueltas. - Dijo Sara mareda.

Tamaki empezo a levantarse aún un poco mareado por el golpe de Haruhi.

-Queridos súbditos, debemos proteger a Haruhi y Sara- Empezo a decir Tamaki antes de ser aplastado por segunda vez por Benibara.

-¡Suzuran, Hinagiku! - Grito Benibara.-Llegados a esto le daré su segundo o tercer beso, ¡no me importa! Y aguantad a Sara.

Los gemelos salieron corriendo.

\- ¡No te preocupes Sara! - Dijo Hikaru serio.

\- Nosotros te - Antes de que Kaoru pudiera terminar la frase habían caido al suelo por otra piel de platano.

\- Mis heroes...- Dijo Sara, sarcastica.

Sara consiguió escapar y fue corriendo con Haruhi con todo el mundo detrás. ¡Zas! Todo el mundo cayo por culpa de los plátanos.

_De camino a casa de Haruhi después de escapar de Lobelia..._

Haruhi y Sara estaban mas adelante hablando y mas atras el Host Club y Ranka.

\- Ah, casi se me olvida daros las gracias. - Dijo Ranka sonriente y con su voz aguda.

\- ¿Por salvarlas? - Pregunto Honey.

-No, no. Se que fuisteis vosotros quienes unisteis a esas dos -Dijo señalando a Haruhi y Sara, que estaban hablando sin enterarse de nada de lo que ellos estaban diciendo. - ¿Sabeis? Haruhi estubo muy triste al separarse de Sara. Lamentaba lo que había dicho. La ha hechado mucho de menos y la verdad que yo también. Me alegro de que las hayais juntado.

El Host Club se quedo mirandole y luego miraron a Sara y Haruhi. Hablaban y reían.

\- Bueno, teníamos que hacerlo - Dijo Kyoya sonriendo a Ranka.

\- En verdad lo hice yo- Dijo Tamaki sonriendo victoriosamente.

\- Tu hicistes que hablaran, yo hice que ahora puedan pasar tiempo juntas en el Host Club. - Dijo Kyoya mirando hacia delante.

\- Un momento...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- ¿Tu hiciste que Sara rompiera el jarron? - Pregunto Kaoru.

\- Si, todo salió como lo planée.- Dijo Kyoya.

\- Haruhi no suele mostrar sus emociones - Dijo Ranka sonriendo- Pero cuando me dijo que había hablado con ella... Pude notar que estaba muy feliz...

* * *

**Ya se, muy largo. Pero quería que fuera como en el anime. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y comentaad!**


	7. Playa:Día 1

** 7:**

Otro día normal en el Host Club...

**POV Sara:**

\- Kaoru, no seas tonto, ya sabes que eres el mejor hermano que podría tener- Dijo Hikaru cogiendole la barbilla y mirandole con ojos llorosos.

\- Hikaru...- Dijo Kaoru mirando para otro lado con los ojos llorosos.

Ni idea de como han acabado asi. Sus clientas empezaban a gritar y se sonrojaban.

\- ¡El amor entre hermanos es tan hermoso! - Gritaron.

Empece a andar alejandome de ellos. Me habían cambiado el uniforme de camarera. Iba como una maid y a partir de ahora tendría que ir así siempre. Menos mal que me he puesto unas mayas negras debajo para por si se levanta el vestido.

Han pasado cuatro días desde el accidente con Lobelia. Fue una experiencia muy rara. Me sorpredió un poco que el Host Club viniera a "rescatarnos". Pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió fue la foto del beso de Haruhi con esa chica. Mas tarde ella me lo explico todo.

\- ¡Eh, Sara! - Me llamaron los gemelos.

Me di la vuelta para ver que querían. Se acababan de ir sus clientas por lo que estaban solos. Hoy no había venido mucha gente.

-¿Que queréis? - Les pregunte.

\- Nos preguntabamos si te gustaría ir de viaje con nosotros a la playa hoy, vamos desde hoy hasta el domingo ya que es fiesta.- Dijeron a la vez.

\- ¿A que playa? - Pregunte yo.

Entonces apareció Kyoya con su libreta.

\- Vamos a una playa privada de mi familia, esta vez vamos sin clientas por lo que Haruhi no tendrá que ocultar su género. - Dijo Kyoya.

\- Es un poco precipitado irnos hoy mismo , ¿no? Yo no tengo nada preparado - Dije yo.

-¡No hay problema! - Dijo Kaoru.

\- Nosotros tenemos toda la ropa que podáis necesitar Haruhi y tú. - Dijo Hikaru.

\- ¿Eh? - Dije yo mirandoles.

Haruhi terminó con sus clientas y se acercó a nosotros.

\- Yo tengo que estudiar - Dijo Haruhi.

_Siempre tiene que estudiar..._Pense yo.

\- ¡Vamos Haruhi! Puedes llevarte los libros y estudiar algún rato. - Dije yo sonriendo.

\- Esta bien...- Dijo Haruhi y suspiro.

Los gemelos sacaron muchisimos maniquis con bañadores de mujeres.

\- Bueno, este para Haruhi. - Dijo Kaoru señalando un bikini con flecos.

\- Para cubrir su problema de " pecho plano" - Dijo Hikaru.

_Groseros..._Pense yo. Mire a Haruhi. Los miraba algo irritada.

\- Y para Sara...- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

\- Este palabra de honor, ya que ella tiene un cuerpo muy femenino. - Dijo Hikaru sonriendo pervertidamente señalando uno de color verde.

Me sonroje. Acababan de dar a entender que tenía buen cuerpo. No digo que no sea verdad, por que si lo es. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan.

\- Si, tenéis razón ese le quedaría genial a Sara-chan. - Dijo Honey sonriendo.

_Incluso Honey... _Pense irritada.

Tamaki apareció detrás de los gemelos.

\- ¡No acoseis sexualmente a mis queridas hijas!- Dijo Tamaki enfadado.

\- Es que necesitan un bañador...- Dijo Hikaru.

-Para la playa. - Termino de decir Kaoru.

\- Bueno coged esos bikinis y la ropa que queráis y nos vamos. - Dijo Tamaki.

_En la limusina de camino a la playa..._

Al final la ropa la habían elegido Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru. No quería ni mirar que habrán puesto en la maleta...

Para ahora tengo unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de tirantas y unas chanclas. Al igual que Haruhi pero de diferente color y estilo. La limusina paro y nos bajamos. Era una playa muy bonita. Dejamos nuestro equipaje en nuestras habitaciones, nos cambiamos y salimos a fuera.

Empezaban nuestras minis vacaciones.

* * *

**Primer día:**

\- ¡Que bonito! - Le dije a Haruhi que estaba a mi lado.

Nos habiamos sentado un poco a tomar el sol. Pero por alguna razon Tamaki no ha dejado que Haruhi se quitara la ropa.

\- Si el mar es muy bonito aqui. - Dijo Haruhi sonriendo.

Entonces saco un libro. "Física y Química" ponía.

-¿¡Eh!? - Dije yo extrañada- Haruhi, ¿te vas a poner a estudiar ya?

\- Si, es un sitio muy bonito para estudar. - Respondió ella mientras abría el libro.

Me parece que en este viaje Haruhi va a estar mucho rato estudiando... Mori se acerco a nosotras con Honey encima suya.

\- Sara-chan, Haru-chan, vengan a jugar con nosotros. - Dijo Honey sonriente.

-Si - Dijo Mori.

\- Lo siento Honey, voy a estudiar. - Dijo Haruhi.

\- Yo si quiero. - Le dije sonriendo.

-¡Bien! Sara-chan va a jugar. - Dijo Honey sonriente.

Fuimos a hacer un castillo de arena y la verdad es que acabe satisfecha con el resultado. Honey se había caido dos veces sobre el castillo pero al final había quedado bien.

Luego ayude a Honey a buscar conchas mientras dabamos un paseo por la playa. Cuando volvimos los gemelos salieron corriendo hacia mi.

\- Sara, ¿donde estabas?- Pregunto Kaoru.

\- Queríamos jugar contigo al voley playa.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Estaba con Honey recogiendo conchas. - Respondí yo y luego sonreí - Pero podemos jugar ahora.

Ellos asintieron.

\- Vaya, sabíamos que te quedaría bien el bikini. - Dijeron los gemelos a la vez sonriendo.

No hice caso al comentario. Tamaki apareció y se puso a jugar con nosotros. Tamaki y yo contra Hikaru y Kaoru.

\- ¿Apostamos? - Preguntaron los gemelos sonriendo diabolicamente.

\- Depende - Dije .

\- Si nosotros ganamos tu duermes con nosotros durante todo el viaje y Tamaki tendrá que dormir en el salon. - Dijeron los gemelos.

-¡Ni hablar!- Dijo Tamaki. Iba a seguir diciendo cosas pero le tape la boca.

\- ¿Y si ganamos nosotros? - Pregunte sonriendo pícaramente.

Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente.

\- Tendremos que hacer 5 cosas que tu nos digas y no molestaremos a Tamaki en lo que queda de día y mañana. - Dijeron a la vez.

\- Soy bastante buena jugando al voley - Le susurre a Tamaki - Vamos a apostar, seguro que ganamos.

\- De acuerdo.-Dijo Tamaki mientras sonreía y luego se dirigio a los gemelos -¡ Aceptamos la apuesta!

Empezamos a jugar y Kyoya fue el albitro. Quien tubiera mas puntos en 20 minutos ganaba.

Tamaki y yo conseguimos primero un punto y luego ellos. Así todo el tiempo hasta que quedaba un minuto. No sabía que Hikaru y Kaoru fueran tan buenos. Estabamos todos muy cansados. Entonces Kyoya soplo el silbato.

\- ¿Quién ha ganado?- Preguntamos todos a la vez.

\- Empate. - Dijo Kyoya.

Nos quedamos paralizados.

\- Asi que Sara y Tamaki tienen que hacer lo que prometisteis y los gemelos también.- Dijo Kyoya.

_Oh no... _Pense. _No pense que tubiera que hacerlo... _Reí nerviosamente.

\- Bueno fue divertido, pero como hemos empatado se anula, ¿no?- Pregunte sonriendo nerviosamente. No pensaba dormir con los gemelos.

\- Ya has oído a Kyoya...- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo diabólicamente.

\- Ambas partes cumplen el trato...- Dijo Hikaru sonriendo diabólicamente.

Me dio un escalofrío. Empezabamos mal estas vacaciones.

\- No pienso dormir en el salon y mi hija no va a dormir con estos pervertidos- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Vaya, vaya... Tamaki no cumple sus promesas...-Dijo Hikaru.

\- Ya sabía que no era un chico de fiar...- Dijo Kaoru.

Tamaki estaba a punto de decir algo pero se callo. Se quedo pensando.

-Esta bien, dormiré en el salón, pero vosotros no me molestaréis. - Dijo Tamaki.

\- ¡Hecho!- Dijeron sonriendo.

Tamaki se fue a estar con Haruhi. _Ya no podrás estudiar Haruhi... _Entonces mire a los gemelos que me miraban sonriendo diabólicamente.

\- Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien en este viaje, ¿eh, Sara?- Dijeron sonriendo mientras juntaban sus manos.

_Estas van a ser las peores vacaciones de mi vida... _Tal vez tenga que dormir con ellos pero tienen que hacer 5 cosas que yo les diga.

\- Ah, me acabo de acordar...- Dije sonriendo mientras miraba hacia otro lado - Tenéis que hacer lo que yo os diga.

Me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos.

\- Había olvidado que tenemos que hacer 5 cosas que tu nos digas...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Bueno, ¿que quieres que hagamos? - Pregunto Kaoru.

\- Aún no lo se, pero solo acabamos de empezar este viaje aún queda mucho tiempo para pensar. - Dije sonriendo y luego me fui a dónde estaba Haruhi.

Tamaki estaba tirado en la toalla llorando en el suelo y Haruhi sentada en la toalla con una mirada fría en su rostro.

\- No quiero saber que ha pasado. - Dije irritada.

\- Tamaki me ha contado lo de la apuesta.- Dijo Haruhi - Tienes que hacerlo, ¿no?

\- Si...- Dije y suspire.

Era el primer día en la playa y no me había bañado. Pero bueno, aún queda mucho tiempo para bañarme. Me sente con Haruhi y nos quedamos hablando.

-Vamos Tamaki, levantate.-Le dijo Haruhi.

Tamaki se levanto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Hijas mías - Dijo Tamaki sonriendo - Es hora de volver dentro, esta oscurenciendo.

Entramos dentro. Era muy grande y bonito.

\- He trasladado la maleta de Sara a la habitación de Hikaru y Kaoru. - Dijo Kyoya.

-¿¡Eh!? - Dije yo - Una cosa es dormir ¡pero no voy a cambiarme ahí ni nada!

\- Hay un cuarto de baño en la habitación, puedes cambiarte ahí. -Dijo Kyoya mientras se sentaba en un sillon del salón donde estabamos.

_Maldito Kyoya...Ahora tendré que estar todo el rato con esos dos, no solo para dormir. Un momento, ¿Hikaru y Kaoru duermen juntos?_

_-_ Oye, Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿dormíis juntos? - Les pregunte.

\- Si. - Dijeron a la vez como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

No tenía ni idea de eso. Ahora que lo pienso, en verdad se muy poco sobre los miembros del Host Club...

\- En verdad siempre estáis juntos. - Dije sonriendo.

\- Bueno, si...- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Nacimos juntos y crecimos juntos...- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Antes de estar en el Host Club no teníamos amigos. - Dijo Kaoru.

\- Pensabamos que todo el mundo era idiota. - Dijo Hikaru.

Me quede mirandolos. Me parece muy raro que alguien no haya tenido amigos jamás con la edad que tienen.

\- Bueno id a ducharos y cambiaros, dentro de poco cenaremos.- Dijo Kyoya mientras se levantaba.

Kyoya nos llevo a nuestra habitación. Era muy grande.

-Duchate tu primero. - Dijeron los gemelos cuando entramos en la habitación.

\- Vale. - Dije.

Cogi la maleta y me prepare para ver lo que me habían puesto. La abri. Había tres camisetas muy bonitas, dos pantalones, una falda (demasiado corta), dos vestidos de playa y un pijama de manga corta y pantalon corto. No estaba tan mal. Mire el compartimento de la ropa interior. Me quede petrificada. Un tanga.

\- ¡Pero como os atrevéis a poner esto! - Les grite enseñandoles el tanga.

\- No sabíamos si utilizabas tanga... - Dijo Hikaru con indiferencia.

\- Asi que lo pusimos por si acaso. - Dijo Kaoru de la misma manera.

Volví a mirar el compartimento de ropa interior emfadada. La demas ropa interior era normal. Me daba un poco de verguenza que hubieran elegido la ropa interior, ademas ¿como sabían mi talla?

Cogi el vestido de playa y ropa interior para cambiarme. No me sentía comoda con esos dos aqui. Entre en el baño y cogi una toalla.

Cuando termine de ducharme me vestí y sali. Los gemelos estaban jugando a un juego y me miraron.

\- Bueno , nos toca. - Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Cogieron sus cosas y se levantaron del sofa que había en la habitación.

\- Espera, ¿os vais a duchar juntos? - Les pregunte.

\- Si. - Dijeron los dos a la vez. Hikaru se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar hacia delante pero Kaoru me sonrió. Luego entraron y cerraron la puerta.

_Vaya, siempre estan juntos..._Pense mientras me sentaba en el sofa. _Se duchan juntos, duermen juntos, incluso a veces hablan juntos... Estan muy unidos. _Sonreí. Me parecía adorable, aunque un poco raro. _Nacieron juntos, crecieron juntos... Tal vez el hecho de que nunca hubieran tenido amigos ha hecho que entre ellos esten muy unidos._

Me levante y fui a dar una vuelta por el edificio. Era muy bonito. Llegue al comedor. Ya estaba alli Tamaki, Haruhi y Kyoya.

\- ¡Hola! - Dije yo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- Dijeron Tamaki y Haruhi.

Luego llegaron los demás y comimos. Después vimos una peli y cuando terminamos cada uno fuimos a nuestra habitación, menos Tamaki que se quedo en el salon.

Mire el sofa. _Tal vez cuando se hallan dormido puedo levantarme y dormir en el sofa..._ Pense. Cogi el pijama y entre en el baño a cambiarme. Me deje puesto el sujetador. Cuando termine salí afuera y me encontre a los gemelos sin parte de arriba y un pantalon de pijama abajo.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que no habíais terminado de cambiaros. - Dije mirando hacia abajo para no tener contacto visual con ellos.

\- ¿Ah? Si hemos terminado. - Dijo Hikaru.

\- Nosotros dormimos así. - Dijo Kaoru.

\- ¿No vais un poco frescos...?- Les pregunte mirando a otro lado un poco irritada.

\- Contigo nosotros no tendremos frío.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Me quede mirandolos con cara de poker. _Pervertidos... _De repente se pusieron encima de la cama.

\- Bueno, ¿te metes o no? - Preguntaron ya dentro de la cama.

Me sonroje y cogí dos cojines. Entre en la cama por el medio donde me habían dejado un hueco y puse los cojines cada uno a un lado.

\- ¿Pero que estas haciendo? - Dijo Hikaru un poco enfadado.

\- Tan solo es precaución. - Dije yo.

Los gemelos se quedaron mirandome y luego soltaron una carcajada. Me irrite y les di con los cojines en la cara. Ellos cojieron otros cojines y empezamos una guerra de almohadas.

Conseguí escapar de en medio y les volví a dar en la cara. Ellos cayeron hacia atrás. Al caer tenían la manta envuelta en el brazo de Hikaru y yo la tenía en el pie, por lo que al final caí con ellos en la cama. Caí encima de ellos y no pude evitar echarme a reír. Hikaru y Kaoru se rieron también.

Entonces Kyoya abrió la puerta.

\- Hay gente que intenta dormir, asi que haced menos ruido.

\- Lo sentimos. - Susurramos Hikaru, Kaoru y yo sonriendo.

Cuando Kyoya salió nos miramos y reímos bajito. Me puse en medio esta vez sin cojines y Kaoru apago la luz.

Hikaru estaba a mi derecha y estaba de lado mirando hacia afuera de la cama. Kaoru estaba a mi izquierda de lado contrario mirando hacia afuera de la cama también.

_Bueno parece que voy a poder dormir en paz..._ Pense. Pero me equibocaba. Hikaru y Kaoru se dieron la vuelta a la vez y me abrazaron. Menos mal que estaba la luz apagada por que si no se habría notado lo roja que estaba. Intente escapar, pero no podía, asi que lo deje estar.

-Buenas noches, Sara. - Susurraron los dos a la vez.

\- Buenas noches...- Susurre yo.

Al poco rato se durmieron. Yo estaba de lado y tenía a Kaoru en frente de mi. Me fije en su cara. Se veía tan... en paz. Podía notar la respiración de Hikaru, que me daba en el cuello. Me gire para ver a Hikaru. Se veía muy tranquilo. La verdad es que eran muy guapos y atractivos.

Pense en lo que habían dicho. Nunca tubieron amigos. ¿Sería yo su amiga ahora? ¿O tan sólo un juguete?

Me puse un poco triste. En verdad yo los veía como amigos, aunque fueran un poco traviesos y agobiantes. ¿Y si ellos solo me veían como un juguete?

Ya me habían hecho daño anteriormente. No quiero que me lo vuelvan a hacer. Aunque claro, quien me hizo daño no era solo mi amigo. Ellos tan solo son mis amigos y no creo que sean algo mas. Tan solo los veo como amigos.

Entonces me dormí. Nunca había dormido tan bien.

* * *

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 7, espero que os haya gustado. Van a ser cinco días en la playa y va a haber un capitulo de cada uno de ellos. Porfavor, COMENTAD!**

**Y sobre las cinco cosas que tienen que hacer los gemelos, si se os ocurre algo decidlo en un review o por privado, gracias. :)**


	8. Playa: Día 2

**Capitulo 8:**

**Tercera persona:**

Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos. Al principio se sorprendió de lo que tenía delante pero luego tan solo sonrió. La miro. Era hermosa. Pudo notar un movimiento al otro lado de la cama, su hermano estaba despierto.

\- ¿Hikaru? - Susurro Kaoru intentando no despertar a Sara.

\- Estoy despierto.- Dijo Hikaru susurrando.

Su hermano se asomo. Miro a Sara fijamente y luego tambien sonrió.

\- Que mona es. - Dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

\- Si. - Dijo Kaoru.

**POV Sara:**

Oí unas voces. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Kaoru estaba delante mía sonriendo mirandome fijamente.

\- Buenos días Kaoru, ¿por que me miras así? - Le pregunte susurrando aún medio dormida.

La expresión de su cara cambio a la de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que yo soy Kaoru? - Me pregunto sorprendido.

\- Pues... no se... Tus ojos son mas amables que los de Hikaru y tus movimientos menos groseros, supongo. - Dije.

Note algo detrás mía asi que me gire. Me encontre a Hikaru mirandome medio sorprendido y medio molesto.

\- Buenos días Hikaru.- Le dije.

\- Buenos días.- Dijo él desapareciendo su rostro molesto y sonriendome alegre.

\- ¿Que hora es?- Pregunte al ver que entraba mucha luz por la ventana.

\- Ni idea.-Dijeron los gemelos a la vez con cara de aburridos.

Me levante y mire el reloj de la mesita de noche.

\- ¡Son las 10:30!- Dije sorprendida. Normalmente me despertaba temprano por eso me sorprendí tanto.

Los gemelos se levantaron, había olvidado el hecho de que no tenían camiseta. Yo me sente en la cama y ellos aparecieron delante mía.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?- Me preguntaron sonriendo pervertidamente.

Les seguí el juego. Siempre estaban jugando conmigo, era hora de que les ganará en su propio juego.

\- He dormido mejor que nunca.- Les dije sonriendo coquetamente.

Se sorprendieron por mi reaccioón. Hikaru se sento a mi derecha y Kaoru a mi izquierda.

\- Entonces no te importará...- Empezo a decir Hikaru.

\- ...que volvamos a dormir juntos.- Termino Kaoru.

Cogi sus barbillas para acercarlos mas a mí.

\- Estaría encantada de compartir cama con vosotros otra vez.- Dije casi susurrando seductoramente.

Pude ver como sus rostros se ponían rojos y se levantaban de la cama rápidamente.

\- ¡Pervertida!- Dijo Hikaru aún rojo.

Intente no reírme. Me levante y me dirigi hacia ellos sonriendo seductoramente, tal como me habían enseñado.

\- Se que os gustaría...Puedo ser vuestro juguete... - Dije sonriendo.

Se ruborizaron al rojo vivo y no pude aguantar y solté una carcajada.

\- ¡Deberíais ver vuestras caras!- Dije entrecortado por la falta del aire al reirme.

Me miraron molestos y aún un poco sonrojados. Seguro que no estaban acostumbrados a que les siguieran el juego.

Kyoya abrió la puerta.

\- Hoy vamos de excursión a los toruños cerca de aquí, asi que coged ropa de deporte.- Dijo Kyoya tan frío como siempre.

Los gemelos no me hablaron, cogieron sus ropas y se metieron en el baño. Yo miré en mi maleta. Habían unas mayas cortas de deporte negras y una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa. También había unos tenis.

Cuando salieron los gemelos entre y me cambié. Luego fuimos a desayunar.

\- ¿Que tal has dormido Tamaki?- Le pregunte.

\- Me duele la espalda. - Respondió él.- Es la última vez que apuesto con esos demonios.

Le sonreí. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Es la última vez que apostaba con esos dos demonios.

\- ¿Y tu, Haruhi?- Le pregunte a Haruhi sonriendo.

\- Bien.- Me respondió ella sonriendo.

Terminamos de desayunar y de repente alguien entro en la habitación.

\- Vengo a entregar una carta para Kyoya Ootori.- Dijo una voz detrás mía.

_No me lo puedo creer...Imposible. _Pense. Me giré. Era él. Rápidamente me reconoció y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

\- ¿Sara? ¡Sara, que de tiempo!- Dijo él sonriendo.

**Tercera persona:**

Todo el mundo miraban sorprendidos la escena. No tenían ni idea de quien era ese chico. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules. Muy atractivo.

\- Hola Dany.- Dijo Sara sonriendo falsamente, y un poco triste.

\- Hacía mucho que no te veía.- Dijo Dany sonriendo.- ¿Puedes quedar hoy conmigo?

\- Lo siento no puedo, vamos a ir a los toruños...- Dijo Sara un poco nerviosa.

\- No hay problema si quiere venir, es gratis. - Dijo Kyoya ajustandose las gafas.

Sara miro a Kyoya con cara asesina.

\- Pues me encantaría.- Dijo Dany.

Los gemelos miraban la escena con un poco de odio. No sabían quien era pero no les gustaba que fuera a estar con Sara.

Tamaki apareció de la nada con una sonrisa.

\- Encantado, me llamo Tamaki y soy su padre.- Dijo Tamaki.

Dany se quedo mirandole confundido.

\- Yo Dany y soy un buen amigo de Sara.- Dijo él sonriendo.

Al final se unió a la excursión. Ivan andando por un camino para llegar al sitio dónde vendían los recuerdos y había una cafetería.

Dany y Sara estaban a final un poco mas separados del resto hablando. Los gemelos se acercaron a Haruhi, quien no tenía muy buena cara.

\- Haruhi, ¿tu conoces a ese tipo?- Preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.

\- No exactamente, pero tiene muy poca verguenza para unirse asi después de todo lo que paso y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.- Dijo un poco enfadada.

Tamaki apareció detrás de Haruhi.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- Dijo Tamaki.

\- Da igual.- Dijo Haruhi y suspiro.

Llegamos a la tienda de recuerdos. Honey se puso a mirar los peluches mientras que los demás miraban las postales.

\- Vamos a ir a dar un paseo, ahora volvemos.- Dijo Dany cogiendo del brazo a Sara, quien no parecía extremadamente contenta.

\- ¿Podemos ir?- Preguntaron los gemelos apareciendo por atras de ellos.

\- Quería hablar con ella a solas. - Dijo Dany sonriendo.

Ivan a salir por la puerta cuándo hablo Hikaru.

\- Bueno, es obvio que a ese tipo le gusta Sara.- Dijo Hikaru haciendo como si no le oyeron y con voz desagradable. - Es tan molesto cuándo es tan obvio. ¿No se da cuenta de que Sara no esta interesada? No hay espacio en el corazón de Sara para...

Hikaru fue cortado por Sara, quien le dio una bofetada.

\- ¡Eso debería decidirlo yo, no tú! ¡Deja de insultar a mi amigo!- Dijo Sara mirandole enfadada.

Hikaru estaba paralizado y Kaoru, a su lado, sorprendido.

-¿¡Acaso no soy yo tu amigo!?- Grito Hikaru molesto y dolido.

Los ojos de Sara se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. Hikaru salió corriendo de la tienda. Kaoru iva a ir detrás de él pero Tamaki le paro.

\- Deja que este solo un rato.- Dijo Tamaki.

**POV Sara:**

Habían pasado dos horas y empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Por que se había comportado así? Ya se que no estubo bien darle una bofetada pero... Se paso. Los demas decían que tan solo estaba enfadado y que pronto volvería. Aunque también parecían un poco preocupados.

Kaoru estaba triste. Y pude ver que también estaba preocupado. Los demás entraron en la cafetería, menos Kaoru que dijo que quería esperar fuera.

\- Voy a salir afuera con Kaoru. - Dije yo a la vez que me levantaba de la mesa y salía.

Dany me cogio de la mano justo al salir por la puerta.

\- Oye lo que yo quería decirte era que...bueno, me gustaría que volvieramos a quedar y me dieras otra oportunidad.- Dijo Dany mirandome a los ojos.

Me molesto un poco. Después de lo que había hecho me había pedido eso sin ni siquiera pedir perdón.

\- Lo siento, pero no. No me gustan los chicos que besan a otra chica delante de su novia y ni piden perdon. Encima te atreves a venir y empezar a hablarme como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy.- Dije mientras me soltaba de él y me dirigía a Kaoru.

Pude ver que se dio la vuelta irritado y volvió a entrar en la cafetería. Kaoru estaba sentado en un banco y no se le veía bien la cara. Me sente a su lado.

\- Hola.- Dije yo. No sabía muy bien que decir. Me gire para verle mejor.

Estaba llorando. Me rompio el corazon verle llorar.

\- ¿Kaoru? ¿Que te pasa? - Le pregunte preocupada. En verdad creía saber la respuesta.

\- Hikaru lleva dos horas desaparecido y no coge el telefono. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?- Dijo Kaoru sin mirarme y con la voz apunto de romperse.

Yo también estaba preocupada. Y si le había pasado algo por parte era mi culpa. Aunque no se muy bien el por que se comporto así. Pude notar como salían algunas lagrimas de mis ojos.

\- Esta solo y seguramente perdido...No podría soportar que le hubiera pasado algo - Empezo a decir Kaoru pero le corte con un abrazo.

\- Seguro que esta bien.- Le dije yo con voz tranquilizadora.- Vamos a ir a buscarlo, ¿vale?

Kaoru no dijo nada. Entonces me devolvió el abrazo. No podía ver su cara pero notaba algunas lagrimas caer en mi hombro.

\- Lo siento. Por mi culpa Hikaru esta perdido...- Dije yo triste.

\- No es tu culpa. Hikaru es un poco egoísta y no soportaba verte con Dany. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco.- Me confeso Kaoru aún abrazado a mí.

Y lo entendí. Nunca habían tenido amigos. No estaban acostumbrados a tener amigos ni a compartirlos.

\- Que tenga más amigos no significa que vosotros no me importéis. - Dije yo y decidí contarselo.- ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Kaoru se separo de mi y asintió con la cabeza, aún con los ojos llorosos.

\- Dany ha sido mi primer y único novio.- Le dije yo y mire para otro lado. Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron, sorprendido.- Me gustaba muchisímo, pero solo eramos niños chicos asi que solo nos dimos un beso una vez. Un día habíamos quedado y me lo encontre con otra chica dandole un beso. Yo salí corriendo y empece a llorar. Caminaba sin saber a dónde me dirigía y , de repente, choque con un hombre y acabé en la carretera.

Cogí aire. No era fácil hablar de esto.

\- Entonces vi las luces de un coche. Me quede paralizada, no se por que no me moví. Entonces alguien me empujo y choque contra el suelo. Cuando me giré vi el suelo lleno de sangre y a mi madre tirada en el. - Dije intentando contener las lágrimas - Todo paso muy rápido. No me acuerdo muy bien como llegamos al hospital. Solo se que poco después de llegar al hospital ella murió.

No pude contener las lágrimas. Intente mirar hacia otro lado. Note a Kaoru abrazandome y me soprendí. Poco después nos separamos.

\- ¿Por que no dijiste nada? Debe ser doloroso haberle tenido por aquí molestandote.- Dijo Kaoru.

-No quería sacar el tema y no quería que me vieráis llorar.- Dije mirando hacia el suelo y luego sonreí tristemente - Debes sentirte afortunado, eres con él primero que hablo de esto, después de Haruhi.

Mire hacia arriba y le vi sonriendo. No una sonrisa pervertida ni diabolica. Tan solo una sonrisa.

\- Me siento afortunado.- Dijo él sonriendo.

Le sonreí. Me alegraba de haberle animado un poco.

\- ¿Que tal si vamos a buscar a Hikaru?- Le pregunte mientras me levantaba del banco.

Me siguió y entramos dentro. Haruhi me dijo que Dany se había ido. Entonces empezo la busqueda de Hikaru. Nos separamos y buscamos por todas partes. Empezo a oscurecer.

Me separe de los demás para seguir buscandole...Y le encontre. Sentado a los pies de un gran arbol. Me acerque a él.

Me vio pero hizo como si no lo hubiera hecho. Me sente a su lado y ni me dirigió la palabra.

\- Hemos estado muy preocupados.- Empeze a decir un poco molesta. Estaba feliz de que estubiera bien pero nos había hecho pasar un mal rato - Llevamos mucho tiempo buscandote. Kaoru lloro.

Hikaru me miro de reojo al decir el nombre de su hermano.

\- Y yo también. Pensabamos que te había pasado algo y me sentía culpable.- Dije intentando no llorar. _Soy muy sentimental, ¿vale? _

Entonces Hikaru hablo.

\- Lo siento- Susurro él - No debería haber hablado así de un buen amigo tuyo.

Sonreí. Me acerque más a él. Quería que confiara en mí, asi que le conte la verdad.

\- En verdad era mi novio.- Dije a la vez que Hikaru se giraba hacía mi sorprendido - Pero beso a otra chica delante mía, en verdad para él tan solo era un juego. Eso ocurrió el mismo día que murió mi madre. Yo estaba triste y enfadada a la vez y no miraba por donde iba. Choque con un hombre y acabe en la carretera. Y ya sabes el resto.

Hikaru seguía mirandome sorprendido.

\- Se que debería haberme enfadado con él por haber venido con nosotros sin ni siquiera pedirme perdon en vez de contigo. No me molesto que le dijeras eso a él, si no lo que dijiste. Lo del espacio en mi corazón y eso... Esas cosas las debería elegir yo, no tú.- Dije intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

\- Lo se, y lo siento.- Dijo Hikaru mirando, también, hacia otro lado.

\- Y que quede claro, que Kaoru y tú sois unos de mis mejores amigos, y siento no haberos hecho hoy mucho caso. Os quiero mucho aunque a veces seaís traviesos e irritantes, y me lo paso muy bien con vosotros.- Le dije sonriendo.

Parece que Hikaru se sorprendió por lo que dije. Entonces se levanto de un manera que su flequillo hizo que le tapara la cara.

\- Bueno venga vamos. - Dijo Hikaru.

Yo me levante y empezamos a andar. El paisaje era muy bonito y mientras nos dirigiamos otra vez a la cafetería lo miraba. Entonces Hikaru hablo.

\- Tu eres también una de mis mejores amigas.- Dijo Hikaru, cómo si se avergonzara de decirlo.

Yo le sonreí. Y luego empezamos a hablar de lo que podriamos hacer para otras vacaciones. Llegamos a la cafetería. Kaoru y Hikaru tubieron uno de esos momentos como en el Host Club y luego volvimos. Fue un día muy largo y nos dormimos muy rápido.

* * *

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 8. Espero que os haya gustado y porfavor comentad!**


End file.
